The present teachings are predicated upon providing an improved apparatus and method for detecting discontinuities and/or partial discontinuities in a solar array. Each solar array is comprised of a combination of solar modules, connection devices, and integrated flashing pieces. Once all of the pieces are combined together a solar array is formed and power is passed from the solar array to an inverter so that the power may be used. Generally, each solar module, connection device, and integrated flashing piece includes a buss bar adding to the points of contact in the solar array. Depending upon the number of solar modules a solar array can have as many as 600 connection points or more. If these connections fail, power from the solar array to the inverter is reduced and/or eliminated. When this condition occurs it can be difficult to isolate the exact location of the cause of the reduction and/or elimination of power from the solar array to the inverter. Adding to the difficulty in detecting the exact location of the discontinuity, the solar array may be located in a loud environment such as next to an airport or a factory; in hard to reach locations such as roof tops; or the like.
Devices and methods to detect the discontinuities exist; however, some of these devices may be too large and/or expensive to use in an “on-site” location such as a roof top. Haste and/or loss of attention by the user, surrounding environmental conditions, or both may lead to inaccurate readings and/or multiple attempts to locate a discontinuity and/or partial discontinuity. Further, some of these devices have difficulty in detecting partial discontinuities. Other devices may not pinpoint the connection causing the discontinuity, thus, increasing the time and complexity in repairing the solar array. Examples of devices and/or methods used to locate discontinuities in a solar array may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,696,286; 4,695,788; and 6,979,771; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0059966 and 2010/0236035; International Patent Nos. WO87/07731; WO97/14047; WO98/32024; WO2006/076893; WO2007/076846; and Progressive Electronic 200EP Induction Amplifier available at: http://www.amazon.com/Prooressive-Electronic-Inductive-Amplifier-Tracer/dp/B007M2BZJY, all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
It would be attractive to have a device and/or method that provides an output regarding whether the tested locations are continuous, discontinuous, or partially discontinuous. It would be attractive to have an apparatus that assists in isolating a signal so that a status of a connection is accurately determined. What is needed is a detection device that enables a user to accurately locate a discontinuity and/or partial discontinuity in a long buss. What is further needed is a device and method of isolating signal so that the signal may be used to locate discontinuities and/or partial discontinuities in a solar array.